undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 13
Two weeks later. Everyone has been well rested, they are back to themselves. They are now starting to pack for their 600 mile Journey, Peter, Scott and Rhys are in charge of where everything is put. “into the RV, just on top of the beds” said Peter as Jonny and Ross carried a bed mattress along the hallway, outside Ben, Mark and Patrick where putting all of the food boxes into the RV and the Hyundai “where do you want this to go?” asked Michelle to Scott as she showed him a big black bag of cloths “into the Citroen, thanks” he replied, she, along with Susan, Rachel and Shannon all went to the Citroen to put the cloths all into the boot of the car, they then went over to help the boys load up the food. Back in the house Ross and Jonny were bring down yet another mattress, this time they had help with Chris and Jamie “to me” said Jamie “to you” laughed Chris, Peter chuckled as he heard this, in the kitchen the rest of the girls where clearing out the cupboards “I’ve been thinking, these chairs” said Ginny “we won’t have the room to take the chairs” said Sarah “I thought you might’ve said that” replied Ginny. Soon Scott comes into the kitchen as Peter, Patrick and Andy are taking the boards of wood that where on the windows down “we’ve packed everything that we can into the RV, and we’re nearly ready” informed Scott to Peter “thanks, if you could send some people in to take off the blocks of wood off the windows and doors then that would be great, cause they could come in handy sometime” ordered Peter to Scott, so Scott then went outside, everyone then came inside apart from Rhys and Susan who were on watch. About an hour later they were already to get on the move, it was about 9 in the morning, “okay guys, everyone outside now, we’re going in a few minutes” shouted Peter to anyone who was inside, seconds later everyone was outside “okay now were just making sure that we haven’t left anything in the house, if you have get it after I finish, when we do that we’ll be leaving for the Boat club, now we won’t be coming back here, well its very unlikely” said Peter “can we stop wasting time and just get going?” asked Ross “fine, make sure you’ve got everything and wait beside the vehicle that you’re travelling in” said Peter, so everyone does a quick check of the house, they then go to the vehicle as they were told. There Peter does a head count of the group, he sees that everyone is there, “okay, the RV’s going to be leading for the majority of the journey, Scott will be at the back for the whole time, everyone else just keep between the RV and the Hyundai, now let’s get going” said Peter as he thumped the RV’s bonnet. Peter starts up his bike; he lets the RV and the other vehicles reverse before he leaves the driveway, when they are all out of the driveway Peter stays behind the RV, letting Mark take the lead. Inside the RV Susan is sitting beside Mark in the front, in the back Rachel and Jean are talking about what they did before the outbreak “well I did girl guides when I was fifteen and sixteen, then went onto to explorer guides, that was great fun, where you in any youth organisation?” asked Jean “well I was a member of my youth club for six years then all of a sudden it was shut down” said Rachel “I’m bored” moaned Henry “Why don’t you come up here, tell your cousin what direction that she needs to go to” said Mark as he laughed, suddenly Peter honked the horn and pointed up the road, Mark then looked ahead and saw a big over turned lorry in the middle of the road so he had to stop the RV. In the Hyundai Scott tells everyone to stay inside, so he goes out and sees what the matter is. Outside Mark, Jamie, Peter, Ben and Scott are all standing looking at an overturned lorry “now what?” asked Jamie. Category: Peter's Journey Category: Peter's Journey Issues Category: Issues